The need to conserve natural resources and energy is essential if man is to survive on Earth. Irreversible damage to the environment is occurring due to the strip mining of coal, sulfure dioxide emissions from utility plants, catastrophic oil spills, nuclear power plant wastes and the "green house effect" of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. This damage must be minimized-
The following paper discloses a way for people all over the planet to conserve energy derived from utility plants. Moreover, the energy saved is that which is most needed for human survival--that is the energy required to maintain a comfortable temperature in homes and other buildings. This invention will allow its users to live more comfortably with less energy demand.
Specifically, this invention provides a way to insulate glass and reduce the amount of energy required to heat and cool the building. In the United States, the architectural trend over the last 120 years has been to increase dramatically the amount of glass in homes. Now, the energy lost through the glass approaches the total energy lost to air changes in the entire building. As the cost of energy continues to rise and the damage to the environment continues to occur, an improved technology for window insulation is needed.
Currently, windows are covered with very loose fitting curtains, drapery or blinds. These function to provide privacy convenient viewing, light regulation and a decorative effect. Little or no insulation value results.
In the past plastic films including vinyl, polyethylene and heat shrink films have been tacked or taped around the window frame. If a good seal is obtained and no edge losses are assumed, (this is seldom the case), a maximum of 1R insulation value may be obtained. Furthermore, reflective films and coatings may be applied to windows to reduce the summer cooling load. Reflective films, however, are permanent and highly undesirable for wintertime applications.
Now, the present invention makes insulation value the priority of window curtain design. To achieve this objective a removable, reusable, adherent holds the curtain material flat against the glass. If a thermal insulation material like polyethylene foam is specified, wintertime energy savings of 46% for single glaze glass and 38% for double glaze glass are projected. Similar results can be expected for summertime applications. Now, flat adhereable curtain technology, FACT for short, can provide the window user with privacy, light regulation, a decorative effect and substantial energy savings.
Another advantage is a flat curtain will be more resistant to fires. In addition, hospitals require sanitary conditions. A flat all plastic curtain will prevent the build-up of dust especially in allergy wards. Less maintenance will be required. A flat adhereable all plastic curtain construction will be much easier to clean.